Perfectly Bilingual
by ChidoriTachibana
Summary: AU Sherry is flown off to faraway America to attend a boarding school thanks to her father's disagreeable methods of family bonding. By a stroke of luck, she ends up sharing dorm rooms with an Internet buddy named Aki. Tomfoolery and shenanigans abound, Sherry's life seems to have become far more interesting than it used to be. FemSlash in later chapters.


_A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! *crickets chirp* Okay so I've finally decided it was time to write again. Yay me! I haven't published anything in a couple years and I have absolutely no excuse for that! *crushed by a steamroller* I'm okay! Anyway, I have decided to return to writing because- I felt like it. _**[silence intensifies]**

_Okay fine, story time. I have been very interested in writing AU for a very long time but I never had the courage or the story idea to write anything like it. Then one day, an idea popped up in my head! I could write out AU for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with Sherry as the main character. My attempts to flesh her out have been futile so every other character's going to be just as Out of Character. *sobs* Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter of "Perfectly Bilingual" and make sure to review, favorite, and follow!_

_**Warning**: Femslash in future chapters._

* * *

Sherry grunted in her sleep as sunlight poured through the curtains and onto her eyes. Stupid sun, waking her up early on a Saturday morning. Groggily, she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed to look at the dusty digital clock sitting by its lonesome self on her night stand. In bright blue it said 7:32, causing a sigh to escape the young woman's lips. She stood up and stretched before walking to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Having slept a bit late last night, there were faint bags under her eyes.

She stopped in front of the tall mirror next to her closet and gave herself a quick look. Her hair was an absolute _mess_, her bangs an unspeakable monstrosity. Her t-shirt was long enough to almost reach her knees despite her impressive height of 170 cm. The "no pants" rule became strictly enforced whenever her parents were out of the house or when it was time to hit the sack after a long night of destroying her friends at several first person shooter games.

The young Frenchwoman walked into the bathroom and was greeted yet again with the horrid sight of herself. Brushing her teeth and washing her face was the easy part of this daily torture on her self esteem. Now, Sherry began the frustrating process of brushing her long blonde hair, hissing in pain at each horrid tangle. Why she'd even decided to grow it out in the first place was a mystery. Ah right, Rose liked long hair. Sherry's hand stopped trying to tear at her knots at the thought of her friend. The two had met at a massive online chat room their Internet buddies had invited them to and they swapped contact information sometime during the occasion.

Though shy at first, Rose had opened up eventually and would talk about anything on her mind. She lived in Ikebukuro, Tokyo in a luxurious penthouse thanks to her father's job as the CEO of a luxury motorcycle company. Her English was _not_ bad but it still needed work. Sherry mentally scolded herself for saying such a thing, remembering when her own skills in the horridly complex language was at an even worse level. Since primary school, she had been taught English by a private tutor since her father insisted she learn one of the most important languages in the world.

Rose was a wonderful friend who was always up for a conversation. "To train myself!" quoted directly from one of their earliest of conversations. She was what most others would consider a "girly girl" though she loved to play horror and gore video games and would constantly gush about how many people she had blown apart with a frag grenade. They never talked over webcam or mic due to the Asian's privacy issues though it didn't ever become a problem for either one of the girls. The blonde then remembered how much of an idiot she looked like with a brush stuck in her hair standing in the bathroom with an over sized t-shirt and underwear.

* * *

Breakfast was as simple as it could get: a fried egg, toast, and a peeled and sliced apple with a cup (or two, though admittedly, the kettle was empty after breakfast) of black tea. The cleaned plates clinked loudly as they were put back in their cabinets, the sound echoing almost ominously through the empty mansion.

It was rather eerie to live in this large mansion all by her lonesome self but Sherry had gotten used to the dark living room and silent hallways. Her parents were always gone, busy with their jobs as diplomats for the French Embassy. Having had to live on her own for almost five years, cooking, laundry, washing, mopping, sweeping, etc, were basic skills for her. She had asked to be taught these things in case their family butler, Mizoguchi, was ever sick.

Despite his bulking stature and hardened facial features, he had fallen ill with the flu two days ago and was still out sick. Not that Sherry minded. Though she liked the butler, she preferred to be alone. The blonde walked back into her room and plopped down on her comfy (and cushy) leather swivel chair and turned on her laptop. As the machine booted up, she turned her attention to a knocked over deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards.

Each card was in a plastic sleeve, eternally protected from dangers such as scraping and friction until the sleeve's crappily designed edges split in two. The cards weren't that special, just a rare here or there. A Fusion deck that was probably more outdated than her father's concept of family bonding. Because sending off your only daughter to a boarding school in faraway America was going to put together this ransack of a family. Completely consumed by her thoughts, Sherry didn't notice her laptop had turned on until she heard the impatient whir of the internal fan, letting her know the computer was hotter than she would ever dream to be.

The French girl rolled her eyes at her snide mental jab before she started up Google Chrome and went directly to Facebook. She didn't bother using her real name for her account and went by the alias "Siegfried Chevalier" and her profile picture was momentarily a duck because of an unspoken bet between her and Rose. Most of her notifications were from her roleplay acquaintances using their own aliases, complaining about how others were crap at story building and fighting and how they were far better at every single thing.

Pretentious, Sherry described it as, impressing herself with her vocabulary in the English language. Though perhaps prétentieux would be a better way to put it. She skimmed through several more hateful statuses before seeing a dark message box pop up in the bottom right corner. It was from Rose.

* * *

_A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, ITS REALLY SHORT! *gets beaten up by a crowd* I'm okay. The first chapter comes to a close. Another reminder: please make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow for future chapters! I probably won't be updating as frequently as I would like but I'll try my best. This is a new story after all! Have a nice day. Cookies and gluten free lollipops for everyone. ovo_


End file.
